


Tuke's Cave

by FlamingPluto



Category: Brother Bear (2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Doggy Style, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Missionary Position, Moose, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingPluto/pseuds/FlamingPluto
Summary: A human was out for a stroll one day in the woods when he and a moose, named Tuke, ended up crossing paths in an awkward encounter. After this brief encounter, it began to get dark. Finding one's way out of the woods at night isn't the best idea so the human headed back with Tuke to his cave.What better place to spend the night than Tuke's cave?The pair end up falling for each other and a steamy night ensues.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Tuke's Cave

P***** strolled through the snowy woods admiring the beauty of the ice and snow-covered trees. The ice covering them shimmered in the afternoon sunlight shining down through the cloudless sky, making the trees appear as though they were covered in diamonds. Though the beautiful scene was cold, P***** didn't mind it much. His wool lined jacket and thick wool sweater kept the cold out just fine. His thick khaki pants and wool socks helped as well.

The snow crunched under his feet as he casually walked past the stream, who's very edges were lined with sheets of ice. He brushed the snow off of one of the large moss-covered boulders he recognized from his summer visits. He sat down on the soft, albeit damp, moss and watched the water trickle past him. Every now and then he'd catch a glimpse of a fish surfacing or a crayfish skittering under the thin ice at the bank in front of him.

He admired the scene for quite a while, until the sun had just started to fall behind the trees. He stood and stepped down from the rocks and started home again. He stopped after a few steps however. All the running water had given him the urge to pee, so he stepped off the path into a small clearing to relieve himself. He didn't want to pee on a tree or any pronounced plants so as not to damage anything, so he decided to just find a clear smooth patch of snow in the middle of the clearing.

P***** unzipped and waited a second, the cold air making the wait much shorter than usual. “Ahhhh....” he sighed as he let loose, closing his eyes and tilting his head back a bit. He didn't realize he'd held it in for so long. He let the feeling of relief flush over him as he listened to the trickling in the snow. He didn't notice the large shadow engulf him from behind as he started to finish. He shook and was just about to put his manhood away when he heard a loud “Huff” and the back of his neck was sprayed with a hot wet blast of breath.

“Well that's just great eh!” boomed a loud voice as P***** yelped and turned, his manhood flopping from side to side before trying to cover himself. It was a large moose behind him. He blushed a bit as he caught a glimpse of P*****'s manhood before his hands concealed it, then huffed again. “You ruined the clover patch eh! I was really looking forward to it too! You know how dangerous it is to sleep without eating?! I could cramp up or wake up all cranky eh!” he said with a worried look, taking a step towards P*****.

“I..I..I'm sorry!” P***** stammered as he zipped his pants. “I just really needed to go! I didn't realize there was anything under there that anyone wanted!” he said looking at where he relieved himself. A large, dense patch of urine-soaked clovers lay behind him surrounded by snow.

“Well that's just typical!” the moose said. “Just because you don't eat clovers it doesn't mean you can pee on 'em eh! What about everybody else?!” he said gesturing around him with his head, his large antlers chopping through the air. P***** just stared confused. “It's getting late now eh! I gotta find another patch to eat and it'll be dark before I can get back to my cave…” the moose said with a worried look as he scanned around.

“Okay, okay look! I'll help you find another patch…” P***** said trying to calm the moose down. The two started looking further into the clearing for more hidden clovers. The moose kept looking up and around, scanning the tree line as P***** repeatedly plunged his ungloved hands into the snow. P*****'s hands were numb and stinging by the time he found another patch of clovers.

“Okay! There you go!” he said cramming his hands into his pockets as he started to walk away.

“W..W..Wait a minute! You gotta watch my back eh! I'm like uh...a sitting duck with my head down out here eh!” the moose said, his eyes wide with worry as he looked around.

“But the sun's going down! I need to get home!” P***** said pointing at the sun, which was nearly to the horizon.

“That's okay, I'll only take a minute eh!” the moose said before lowering his head and filling his mouth with the ice-cold clovers.

P***** stood by the moose in the dwindling sunlight rubbing his hands as he looked about the area. “Ohgh! Yeahuh! Thash the shtuff eh!” the moose said as he quickly stuffed as much clover into his mouth as he could. He rooted his nose around revealing more and eating that as well. P***** just watched the sun slowly lower into the horizon. He sighed and silently kicked himself for being a nice guy as he leaned against a tree listening to the moose eat.

“Ah yeah! That really hit the spot eh!” the moose said as he finished eating and walked to P*****. P***** rolled his eyes and started walking away. The moose looked around the dimly lit clearing. “Oh! Oh, I'm sorry eh. I didn't mean to take so long,” he said as P***** passed him. “Hey look uuuuhhh.... I... If ya need a place to stay, my cave's not that far off eh?” he said pointing a hoof. P***** stopped and gave the moose's offer some thought.

“I suppose I have enough sunlight left to gather some firewood along the way,” P***** said scratching his head.

“Yer gonna love my bachelor pad eh! Nice and spacious, beds made 'o thick moss and grass, even got a small spring in there in the back!” the moose said excitedly taking a step towards P*****. The two looked at each other for a moment, locking eyes. They both blushed and laughed.

“Sure!” P***** said smiling. “Name's P*****.” he said extending his hand.

“Tuke!” the moose said placing his large hoof in P*****'s hand and shaking vigorously.

They walked along picking up dead branches and sticks, stacking them in Tuke's antlers and making small talk. They were both loaded down with firewood when they reached Tuke's cave, the last of the sunlight dying down as they stepped into the cave's opening. “Hey, grab on to my tail eh! I'll lead you through!” Tuke said raising his tail for P***** to grab. P***** shifted the stack of wood in his arms and reached out blindly for Tuke's tail.

Tuke gasped and nearly dropped the large stack of wood when he jumped at P*****'s ice-cold hand gripping his testicles. “AH! What are ya doin' eh!” He said as he looked back at P*****, who almost dropped his load of wood.

“I am so sorry! I can't see!” P***** stammered out. “I'm not!... I mean! I...I...!” he started.

“Oh, that's okay! It was just cold is all! Reach a lil bit higher eh!” Tuke said raising his tail again. P***** again, reached out blindly, this time placing a hand on Tuke's rump and sliding up to find his tail.

Tuke blushed and couldn't help letting out a slight moan as the hand slide up his flank and grabbed his tail. “Got a good grip there eh?” he asked, his voice cracking a bit as he realized P***** might have heard him moan. “Well okay let's go then eh!” Tuke said, slowly leading P***** into the dark cave. “Ahem! You have really soft hands eh!” Tuke said coughing to break the tension.

Tuke lead P***** down into the cave, through a long passage and into a large chamber. It wasn't as cold in here as outside, but a fire would definitely be nice. And P***** could hear the faint trickle of the spring Tuke mentioned. “Well, here we are eh! Home sweet home!” Tuke said, dumping his load of wood in the darkness. P***** pulled out his waterproof camp lighter and clicked it on. He assembled some wood and some grass he'd grabbed along the way and had a fire going in no time. The cave was lit up to a very large room.

P***** could see the spring in the back. A small pool that flowed off into a large pond which spilled off into an underground stream. “If you need a drink, just drink from the small pool eh! The big one's fer bathing in!” Tuke said. P***** smiled at Tuke and then looked around some more. It was an actual pad. Tuke had even moved some large rocks in a circle at one of the cave's walls and filled it with soft moss and grass to make his bed.

Across from the bed at the other wall was a giant flat rock slab, which Tuke used as a table. Currently, it was occupied by a few piles of various nuts, berries, and other plants the moose used to flavor his meals. With the fire going at a nice even heat, P***** sat next to Tuke, holding his hands out to warm them.

“So, uh, what brings you out here eh?” Tuke asked stretching a bit and getting comfortable.

“Oh, I come out here for the scenery. Actually, I've been coming out here for years. Never met a moose before though.” P***** said chuckling nervously, staring into the fire.

“Well yer actually the first human I've ever met eh. Well.... the first that wasn't trying to hunt me anyway.” Tuke said lowering his ear and looking down.

“Oh, I would never! I mean I gotta eat, but I'd never eat a friend!” P***** said, placing a hand on Tuke's shoulder. Tuke turned and looked P***** in the eye, raising an ear and smiling warmly. “Heh!” P***** chuckled, blushing as he noticed Tuke's body heat. He turned to look back at the fire and threw another stick on it idly. He could feel sweat running down his body under his now very warm clothes.

Tuke inched his nose close to P***** and took a quick whiff, only to look away blushing as P***** turned his head to speak. P***** blushed a bit as he saw Tuke. “You know, I wouldn't mind if you took off those hot......things yer wearin' eh!” Tuke said, coughing nervously. P***** looked back at the fire for a moment. “I uh... I mean it is getting pretty warm in here now eh…” Tuke said, scratching the back of his neck nervously with his big hoof.

“Y..You do have a point!” P***** said, feeling more sweat run down his sides. He stood and removed his clothes, laying them down flat. He rolled his jacket up to form a pillow and lied down.

“Ya gonna sleep there?” Tuke asked looking at the fire and dragging a hoof tip on the cave floor in a circle.

P***** looked over at him with a sly smile still blushing. Tuke gulped as he realized P***** figured out his intentions. P***** looked back at Tuke's bed, then back at Tuke. “Well, I guess I'm not quite tired just yet.” he said, backing up to sit right beside the large moose. He moaned a little as he felt Tuke's fur on his naked skin and his body heat wafting over him again.

“I uh....” Tuke started nervously. “Hey would you like anything? I've got some berries and nuts over there eh! And uh... Oh I've got a big puddle of fermented hops with some honey in it and.....”

P***** put a finger up to Tuke's mouth hushing him. “I'm good.” he said, still blushing.

“Puddle of fermented hops?” he blurted out with a raised eyebrow and a nervousness in his voice. “Oh yeah eh! Be right back!” Tuke said before jumping up and running just behind the stones of his bed, his hooves clacking against the hard rock floor.

P***** watched in confusion as Tuke lowered his head really low for a moment. P***** was perplexed as Tuke raised his head and came back to him, seemingly with nothing as he sat back down. “Um...wha..!” P***** started. But he was cut off as Tuke pressed his lips against his, puckering them up and pushing a cool liquid into his mouth. P*****'s eyes widened as the flavors of honey, hops and berries hit his tongue. He could feel a little of the strong brew dripping from Tuke's lips and down his chin and chest. He closed his eyes and drank, focusing on the feel of Tuke's soft lips, his hot breath hitting him in the face as he slowly pushing more of the brew into his mouth, and the taste of the most delightful alcohol he'd ever sampled.

After a few more gulps, Tuke moved back just a bit and swallowed the remaining mouthful. P***** just looked up at him, a huge, very impressed smile on his face. Tuke smiled nervously, his moose brew still dripping from his lips. “I just figured we could both use something to take the edge off eh!” he said smiling down at P*****.

“That! Was amazing! How did? I....” P***** started before leaning in and licking Tuke's lips gently.

“Oh, wow eh!” Tuke said closing his eyes as P***** licked the last of the brew from his lips.

P***** leaned back looking at Tuke with a smile, feeling the warmth creep up. Tuke leaned in and licked P*****'s lips, then his neck, then his chest clean. P***** shuddered and moaned as Tuke's large hot tongue glided over his bare skin. Tuke ran his tongue over P*****'s nipple, circling it a bit before moving up and locking his lips around his neck. P***** moaned loudly as Tuke's lips enveloped his neck and he began to suck gently, running his tongue back and forth, curling the tip slightly.

P***** sat there locked in place, his hands caressing Tuke’s cheeks as Tuke suckled at his neck. P*****’s small grunts and moans of pleasure leaked hotly from his nostrils. Tuke puckered his lips over P*****'s skin so as not to leave a mess as he came away smiling, feeling the warmth creep over him as well. His eyes grew wide as he looked at P*****'s neck.

“There's a hickey on my neck isn't there?” P***** asked almost giggling.

“If a hickey is what that big red mark is then yeah! Sorry eh! I guess I just got a little...into it!” Tuke said nervously.

P***** reached out and gently pulled Tuke's face into a kiss, plunging his tongue deep inside the moose's mouth and sucking. His efforts were dwarfed by Tuke's much larger tongue however as he gently poked and prodded his thick tongue into P*****'s mouth. P***** sucked at Tuke's tongue as his soft but powerful lips locked over his. The two were breathing and moaning hotly. P***** moaned as he took in Tuke's heavy, musky scent.

Tuke gently wrapped a hoof around P*****'s back pulling him closer as his nostrils widened and took in the scent of P*****'s body as more sweat leaked from his pores.

“Oh! Oh! Ow eh! Uh! Hang on!” Tuke said urgently, suddenly breaking the kiss as he stood, revealing his large erection. “Oh! That smarts eh!” he said flicking his tail as he winced a bit. P***** smiled and stared at Tuke's throbbing member as it bobbed underneath him. It was about the length of his forearm. P*****’s own penis had engorged with the licking and was happily throbbing away in his lap.

Tuke's cervine penis dribbled a bit as it danced in front of P*****, who was now on his hands and knees and inching towards the distracted moose's member.

“Ahh! Oh wow! You have really soft hands eh!” Tuke said in surprise as P***** began tenderly stroking and massaging him.

“So, you've told me!” P***** quipped, chuckling as he checked Tuke's excited member for any injuries incurred from rubbing briefly on the floor.

“You're fine, Tuke!” P***** said, releasing Tuke's throbbing flesh. He stood and stretched before putting some more wood on the fire and turning back to Tuke. “Would you like to take this to your bed? Where it's softer!” P***** said stepping towards Tuke and guiding his head towards the bed gently with one hand. Tuke smiled flirtatiously and nodded as he walked with P*****. Tuke climbed in over the large stone and lied down first, splaying himself out for P***** to see his thick throbbing member.

P***** climbed in and crawled to Tuke, kissing him briefly before laying down himself and stroking the moose's member once more. Tuke moaned as P*****'s soft hands explored every inch of his shaft pulling his lower body towards him. P***** moaned as he felt Tuke's cloven hoof gently grip his ankle and spread his legs wide open, blasting his hot breath between them seconds later. Tuke's musk and body heat were overwhelming as P***** ran his tongue over his length, taking in the musky and slightly ferrous flavor of the moose's sex.

Tuke's moans echoed through the cave as the small tongue slithered its way up and down his throbbing shaft. He leaned in closer, nudging P*****'s own leaking shaft and balls before his tongue slapped over his glans, covering it like a blanket, and began moving down. P*****'s moan's joined Tuke's in echoing off the cave walls as Tuke's other hoof pushed P*****'s lower back towards his face, allowing him to wrap his lips around his balls.

Tuke's tongue juggled P*****'s small orbs as his lips gently squeezed and sucked. P***** panted as he continued licking Tuke's throbbing shaft, reaching up and cupping Tuke's massive balls, massaging them back and forth in his gentle grip. He pushed Tuke's penis up and locked his lips over the tip, swirling his tongue around it. Tuke moaned softly as his hips began to gently buck, pumping the tip of his shaft in and out of P*****'s mouth.

P***** steadied the thrusting member with his free hand as his other caressed Tuke's large cervine balls. Tuke released P*****'s balls from his mouth and gave them one last lick before slurping his leaking erection into his mouth, his lips pursing around the smaller shaft as his soft tongue glided back and forth over. P***** whimpered and tried to buck his own hips, but Tuke's firm hold on him held him in place.

P***** could taste Tuke's salty and musky precum leaking into his mouth, frothing as his veiny shaft pumped back and forth. He let Tuke's large balls go, letting them flop back and forth with his body, and grabbed his firm flank as he watched them dance between the moose's spread legs. P***** closed his eyes as his new friend's lips worked over his shaft all the while Tuke’s cock continued to slide in and out of P*****’s mouth.

The cave gradually grew warmer as the fire did its work. P***** and Tuke were feeling it as their combined moist scent filled the large room. Tuke moved his free hoof to squeeze P*****'s ass as he sucked him, his friend's smaller balls gently butting into his nose. The hot musky scent between Tuke's legs was driving P***** wild as he slurped away. He could feel Tuke's thrusting becoming more and more desperate by the second.

P***** listened to Tuke's muffled whimpers and moans as he neared orgasm. P*****'s lips smiled over Tuke's shaft. The sounds he was making were adorable to P*****. Suddenly, Tuke came away from P*****'s shaft moaning loudly as his rear end humped faster, pausing on the in-thrust as his penis spewed his hot seed into P*****'s mouth. P***** watched as Tuke's testicles tightened as he fed him his sweet nectar. The hot moose sperm filled P*****'s mouth to the brim, widening his cheeks. But P***** locked his lips around Tuke's shaft, determined not to spill a single drop.

After what seemed like a whole minute, Tuke's shaft stopped thrusting and throbbing, allowing P***** to pull away from it and swallow his massive load. It took him a few swallows, but P***** made sure every drop of the warm creamy goodness made its way down. He gulped one last time before looking back at Tuke, who was smiling back at him breathing heavily, his nostrils flaring wide.

“Wow eh! That was great! Heh! But it's yer turn now!” Tuke giggled as he rolled over on top of P*****, being careful not to put too much weight on him. P*****'s head was engulfed by Tuke's crotch as he sat on his face, his large cervine balls nudging into his cheek. P***** hugged Tuke's underbelly and sides as he felt his friend pull his legs back and up. Tuke pinned P*****'s legs in place by sticking his hooves firmly at each side of his butt, forcing P*****'s legs to spread wide open.

Tuke now had a clear shot at P*****'s manhood and leaned down to resume his oral pleasuring. P***** moaned as Tuke's mouth worked his shaft unhindered, his hot moist breath blasting his now fully exposed balls and ass. P***** began sweating harder, his head cradled by Tuke's seated flanks behind it. He reached one hand under him to caress it and hold it in place as he pressed his face into it to nuzzle and lick it. His butt bounced up and down with Tuke's head bobbing.

Tuke moaned and grunted as he sucked, stopping at times to run his tongue over P*****'s entire crotch or to swirl it around P*****'s glans. P***** was squealing at this point, hugging his friend tightly, unable to fend off is oral assault. P*****'s body tensed as he came with a loud muffled scream. Tuke held him in place, milking his penis with his tongue and moaning as his hot seed spurted onto it. P***** squealed louder and squirmed as Tuke kept licking and sucking, sending lightning bolts of post orgasm sensitivity shooting through his body. Tuke finally let him go and stood, turned and laid beside him.

Tuke swashed P*****'s cum through his mouth for a second before swallowing. “Nothin' quite like moose head eh?” Tuke chuckled before licking sweat from P*****'s chest and stomach. P***** lay there catching his breath, shuddering at Tuke's tongue gliding over his stomach as his body cooled off from Tuke's sauna-like embrace.

After a moment, P***** sat up and grabbed Tuke's snout and pulled him into a deep kiss. They moaned in unison as their lips met. As their lips parted, their eyes met. They stared smiling giddily for a few moments before P***** bit his lip and stood. Tuke made an inquisitive face as he watched P***** step out of his bed, beckoning him to follow him.

Tuke watched as his new friend walked to his table, cleared a spot, and bent over in position awaiting his lover. P***** looked over his shoulder at Tuke with a cute smile. Tuke's ears shot up as his eyes widened. He grunted as he hurriedly stood and clumsily stepped out of bed, his cloven hooves clacked against the floor as he made his way to P*****.

Tuke nudged P*****'s ass with his snout before licking his back. “You uh.... You sure about this P*****? I mean.... I've never done this eh!” Tuke said taking in the site of his friend bent over and expecting at his table.

“I trust you!” P***** said reaching back and patting his ass cheek. Tuke cleared his throat and licked his lips as he inched forward, his penis re-emerging from his prepuce, dripping precum.

P***** rested his head on his arms, feeling Tuke's approaching heat on his rear. He jumped a bit as his large friend grunted and hoisted himself up to mount him, grunting as his weight fell on top of him. Tuke steadied himself, holding most of his front-end weight up by his hoof hold on the stone table. “I didn't crush ya there eh?” he asked, looking down at P*****.

P***** shook his head closing his eyes, enjoying the combination of Tuke's body heat, weight on top of him and the feel of his thighs and erection rubbing against him. He gasped and shuddered as Tuke drew back and the tip of his dick fell between his ass cheeks. Tuke moaned at the softness of P*****'s moist naked skin on his exposed member. Tuke licked his lips again as he slowly and gently began to prod searching for P*****'s hole.

P***** moaned as the warm slippery appendage poked repeatedly between his cheeks, gasping loudly as the tip met its mark. “Now I'm gonna push it in real slow eh! You just let me know if ya feel any discomfort.” Tuke said before slowly pushing the tip of his dick inside P*****'s tight but welcoming hole. He prodded and drew back over and over until P***** let out a slight yelp as the tip entered him.

“You okay there, buddy? That wasn't too fast was it eh?” Tuke asked a little worried.

“Oh no! That feels really good so far.” P***** said, his voice quivering nervously at the feel of hot throbbing moose flesh just inside his back door. He moaned as Tuke slowly pushed more of his length into him, stopping every inch or so to draw back and re-enter.

P***** panted, grunted, and moaned as Tuke carefully worked more and more of his moosehood into him. The slow pace of it all was almost agonizing. The feel of Tuke's powerful throbbing and hungry member inside of him was immense. Shots of pleasure coursed through his body at the slightest movement Tuke's member made inside his very sensitive anus.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tuke's prepuce finally docked with his quivering rim. “Oh, yer really tight eh! Ahah!” Tuke said shakily, trying not to flex his erection so P*****'s body could get used to the new fit.

“Yeah! I guess it's been a while.” P***** stammered as Tuke's member shivered in anticipation.

The two sat still for a few moments before Tuke leaned down and kissed P*****’s neck and shoulders repeatedly, his hips pulling his length out a bit as he did so. Tuke and P***** both moaned in unison as Tuke began to slowly hump into P*****. Very short thrusts at first, building up to his full length. “Oh, jeez wow!” Tuke moaned as he made his first few full thrusts, his ball lightly slapping into P*****'s.

P***** grunted and tensed in slight discomfort at first as Tuke's larger body pushed the air out of his lungs and pressed him forward against the table. Tuke built up a steady pace, his hips rocking back and forth, his balls now audibly colliding with P*****'s. He smaller human had grown accustomed to the fit and had started moaning with every thrust.

He could feel Tuke's heavy breaths and loud grunts as his dick plunged his depths repeatedly. The feel of Tuke's heavy ball sack crashing into his made P***** feel even more aroused as Tuke's thrusts became more liberal and determined. Soon, the moose's body was moving like precise clockwork, each part of him returning to nearly the exact same place it started at before each thrust.

Tuke's thighs were now covered in P*****'s sweat and wetly slapping into his. His tail was erect and circling as his hips humped. Tuke wasn't thrusting very fast, but he was thrusting as if he were mounting a mate, trying to command them with masculine but gentle impacts of his hips. “Ooo! Uhhh! Aahah! I'm not gonna last much longer eh!” Tuke moaned as P***** squealed under him.

“AHH! UGHN! UGHH!! L...Le...*HUFF* Lemmee....have it!” P***** squealed between each push of Tuke's powerful hips. Tuke gritted his teeth and began thrusting harder and faster, his loud whimpers shaking through his nostrils. “Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! MMM! UGHHN!” Tuke bellowed with one final thrust as a torrent of moose cum spewed from his throbbing meat.

P***** moaned and whimpered under Tuke's thrusting and shaking body, sitting on the edge of orgasm. He wiggled his butt eagerly into the pumping cervine shaft, the tingling of an oncoming orgasm waiting to burst from his manhood. Tuke's thrusts slowed as he finished depositing his seed inside of P***** and started to come down. P***** whimpered as he pulled out with a pop, the moose's seed dribbling from his hole and down his thighs.

P***** panted, sweating profusely as Tuke leaned down and nuzzled and licked his neck and cheek. He stood and turned to face Tuke, wrapping his arms around Tuke's thick muscular neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. P***** sucked Tuke's big tongue as it entered his mouth once more, his lover's big warm lips against his making him shudder. The two moaned into each other mouths for a moment before P***** broke the kiss, giving Tuke's bottom lip a gentle nibble.

He hopped onto the table and laid back, spreading his legs smiling at Tuke. “Tuke…I’m so close...” P***** managed to moan out. “Do you think you can go one more time?” P***** said coyly. Tuke raised an eyebrow and smiled.

“I'll give it a shot eh!” he said mounting the table again, his penis flopping for a second. Tuke lowered his head and locked lips with P*****. Tuke pushed his tongue into P*****’s mouth once more, swirling it all around. After some intense making out, Tuke’s cock engorged once more. Tuke broke the kiss, a long strand of saliva connecting the two lovers. He looked down at P***** to line up his erection to P*****'s hole. They both moaned as it slid slowly inside. Tuke closed his eyes and tilted his head back as his shaft inched its way into P*****.

Tuke's balls finally met P*****'s ass as he hilted, causing P***** to whimper a bit as the thick throbbing base of Tuke's moosehood came to a stop in his tight hole. P***** grunted a bit, feeling Tuke's hungry meat throbbing inside his rim. Tuke held it there for a moment before slowly pulling out to the tip and pushing back in. P***** shuddered and moaned as Tuke started thrusting, the soft fur on his underbelly rubbing against his own throbbing erection, which became coated in the smaller human's precum.

“Oh! Ugh! That's incredible eh!” Tuke said working up to a steady pace, his balls now crashing into P*****'s ass. Tuke's slick veiny shaft began frothing the cum that had already been placed there as he humped, working P***** over as the two moaned in pleasure. Tuke's wet thighs began to slap into P***** as he gripped the moose's sides, the hooves at his shoulders preventing him from sliding up.

Every time Tuke's body landed a thrust, it pushed his hot musky scent towards P*****'s face. He breathed it in with each heavy pant as his friend took him. The cave echoed with moans and the slaps of Tuke's hips on P*****'s sweaty skin. The smell filling the warm room reeked of lust and longing. “Ughn! Ughn! Ughn! Ughn!” P***** yelped as he neared orgasm, feeling Tuke's body tense and flex.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! Mmm! OOHH! NGH!” Tuke moaned, slamming his hips into P***** hard and holding them there as he bred his little lover. P***** whimpered and let out a long wailing moan, gripping his spread legs around Tuke's waist as his throbbing and spurting member pushed him over the edge, coating Tuke's underbelly with his hot seed. Tuke leaned down and planted his lips over P*****'s, the two moaning into each other's mouths as their orgasms peaked, their bodies writhing and tensing. They sat there, trembling and grinding before they came down from their mutual orgasm.

Tuke climbed off P***** and kissed P***** longingly while P***** hopped off the table on wobbly legs. They giggled into each other’s mouths as P***** backed Tuke past the fire and back to his bed. Tuke broke the kiss and climbed in, laying on his side. P***** threw a few more pieces of wood on the fire before jumping in with him. He climbed on top of Tuke as he rolled over on his back, their lips locking once more.

Tuke's big hooves found their way to P*****'s ass and squeezed as P***** gripped behind Tuke's ears. Their tongues danced for a moment, P*****'s hair being blasted by Tuke's hot breath with each exhale. “So uh.... how often do you come out here eh?” Tuke said nervously shortly after their lips separated. P***** smiled at him. “Oh, I've got quite a lot of time on my hands.” he said staring into Tuke's eyes. “I....Was hoping I could come out here more often?” he said blushing. “That'd be great eh! It gets kinda lonely out here. Be great to have you over more eh!” Tuke said staring and blushing back.

P***** nuzzled Tuke's soft nose before bursting out in a giggle fit as Tuke began nibbling his neck. His hooves massaged and caressed P*****'s cheeks as they kissed again. They rolled over on their sides and continued, P*****'s feet tickling Tuke's sheath and underbelly, causing the tickling moose to snort and giggle as his open legs twitched. They giggled and snuggled as the night went on, neither of them getting any sleep.


End file.
